A typical high power, radio frequency (RF) electronic device suitable for use in a power amplifier may include a substrate, one or more high power transistors coupled to the substrate, one or more input leads coupled to the transistor(s), and one or more output leads coupled to the transistor(s). In some cases, input and output impedance matching circuits also may be coupled to the substrate and contained within the same package as the device's transistor(s). More specifically, an in-package, input impedance matching circuit may be coupled to the substrate between a device's input lead and a control terminal (e.g., the gate) of a transistor, and an in-package, output impedance matching circuit may be coupled to the substrate between a current conducting terminal (e.g., the drain) of a transistor and a device's output lead. Typically, sets of wirebonds are used to provide electrical connections between the transistor(s), the input impedance matching circuit (if included), the output impedance matching circuit (if included), the input lead(s), and the output lead(s). The wirebonds may have significant inductances, and these inductances are factored into the design of the input and output impedance matching circuits.
An ever-present trend in the semiconductor industry is to reduce device size and cost. Accordingly, device engineers strive to develop packaged electronic devices, such as the one described above, that are relatively compact, while still achieving good system performance.